Enchanted Garden
by SouthernLoner
Summary: what if someone else was with the boys when they showed up at Bloom's on earth? and what happens from there? rating may be changed later in not sure yet


DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own Winx Club or anything you recognize in here anything you don't like the OC in here is mine...

Summary: what if (Season one) someone else had come with the boys when Stella called in the first Episode?

Chapter One.

Bloom was an ordinary girl who merely happened to be sitting in the park with her bunny Keiko (is that spelt right? lol tried to find the spelling but didn't work lol) when he found something. She followed only to find a fight taking place.

The girl with a staff and long blonde hair in a orange suit said. "Back goul!" then kicked one. "Rising sun burst!" (not going to narrate the thing in here but needed that lol you'll see why later.)

"Whoa...we both can't be seeing things can we?" then things happened so fast before Bloom was bolting out of bed her mother mentioning someone sleeping in the guest room.

Later that day Bloom looked at the monsters which she had said she could handle before the ogre flattened before Stella fell out of the windonw the troll stalking out. "Hey Princess Stella I sure hope your friend is the pretty one in the blue pants."

"Yeah and not this ugly guy at the end of the leash here."

"Ditto that."

"All right I suggest a three pronged rescue op."

"Forget that I got this puppy wrapped up all by myself."

"Dude one summer at Washbuckler Camp doesn't mean you can go solo on a troll." the cocky one got thrown. "I rest my case." yet again things went so fast. Bloom stood with Stella and blinked.

Suddenly the ogre froze eyes wide in fear. "Your pathetic Knut." the boys grinned hiding sniggers by coughing a little. "Still running around causing mayhem. And still getting caught."

Stella beamed and whispered. "Whoa she's here of all places?"

"Who is that?"

The figured stepped out of the shadows and Knut quivered. "Still afriad of me as well I see."

"But your not supposed to be alive!" he stuttered.

Her eyes went dark and took another step forward. "Give your mistresses a message. They can try a million times but I'm not going anywhere." then he was gone and the boys had the troll ready to leave.

"Bloom these are the Red Fountain guys I was telling you about. Riven, Timmy, Prince Sky, and Brandon."

The girl looked the place around and snapped her fingers cleaning the place up. "We should get him back to Red Fountain boys."

"And this is---

"Aurora." she stated nodding blandly. "Good to see your safe Princess. After all Alfea wants to know you shant make the same mistake as you did the previous year?" she said with a gentle smile.

"Ah come on one little time!"

"Which destroyed the potions room."

"Ready to go Aurora?" asked Brandon.

"Yes. Hope to see you later girls. Ma'am. Sir. Pardon the intrusion and I hope you'll have a nice night." said the darkly cloaked girl before they all disappeared.

"Like whoa...what's with her?" asked Bloom in awe.

"Aurora's just like that...lets go inside and talk though." After finding rooms Flora, Stella, Musa, and Tecna took Bloom to Magix.

The Trix laughed insanely as the girls all froze. "Well, well, well if it isn't the first years."

"And you'll do right to leave them alone Trix." came a calm gently voice that still had snap and a slight growl to it at the same time.

The Trix's hair might have well stood on end as they tensed. "It can't be."

"But it is." before the figure stepped out.

"Aurora!" cried the girls in shock.

"Stay back." she ordered standing in front of them still cloaked none even knowing what she looked like.

"We'll catch up with you later Stella!" before they were gone.

"Let's go. Now." she said and they followed her toward home.

"Hold it!"

"Miss Faragonda." called Aurora instantly stepping forward. "I caught up with the girls...there was a slight problem but it's handled now. I believe someone wants to tell you something."

"Miss Faragona...I'm not from Villisto. I'm from earth and my name is Bloom."

"Very well head up to bed. Aurora your rooming with them you know?"

"I understand. I'm rooming Bloom correct?"

"No. Stella will be rooming with Bloom and Flora you shall have your own room. Is that all right Stella?"

"Like totally." she said and they all cheered minus Aurora. Aurora sighed and closed the door without another word. Brandon walked down Magix streets before seeing the girls and the rest of the gang. Heading that way he stopped and blinked seeing a figure most familiar yet she had changed so much it seemed. She looked up from her table alone and smiled gently at him with a light nod like bow not noticing the others confusion by this mainly the girls. "Oh my god that's Aurora!" Stella almost hissed in a whisper to the other girls. Brandon smiled back but went to the others instead knowing she was working.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Brandon." they greeted in return.

Suddenly a shadow over came the table. "Later Brandon, Prince Sky I need to pass on some news from the royals. In private." the males winced slightly all of them even Riven knowing something bad was coming. "I'll come to Red Fountain to deliver the news."

They both nodded. "All right." and she began picking up her books and then headed off back to Alfea. Stepping down with the help of Prince Sky who smiled gently she sighed and laid a hand onto the brown haired male as he released the said hand from helping her off of the HoverBike.

"Time to talk boys." then they walked inside heading for the dorms. Aurora lightly stepped off the bike and bowed her head as the bike floored off and she couldn't help but grit her teeth before swiftly turning and heading for bed. The day of the royals was coming and she had a really bad feeling about it.

"Brandon?" cried Bloom in confusion as everything went down.

"Squire!" bellowed the king and 'Prince Sky' bowed.

"You highness!" called Aurora standing suddenly and he snapped his look to her.

"Aurora." he said and calmed slightly.

"My charge your highness felt something unworthy in Diaspero. She was merely worried for the Prince's sake your highness." she said.

The King looked stunned slightly then glared at Diaspero. "You shall all report to my chambers this instant." Aurora took Blooms hand and squeezed gently to make her stop crying. Standing sturdy she followed the King grabbing Diaspero in a tight grip.

Leaning in she said sternly. "Try something foolish and I will make sure you regret it. Remember who stands closer to thy King. Do not push me." she growled making the Princess tense and walk even taller. She glared at the stone stilled Sky and Brandon. "Move it." they walked in front of her knowing when she was in this angered state not to anger her.

"Now Aurora explain this."

"I believe your highness that Diaspero and Bloom should start." she said and released them both Diaspero more angrily.

"This little fairy wanna-be attacked mne!"

"You'll hold your tongue Daispero." stated the King and Aurora glared at her daring to her tick her off even more.

"Bloom what happened?"

"I at---

"She attacked me."

"One more word Diaspero and your in trouble." barked Aurora stunning Bloom who knew her to be kind and considerate. "You've done nothing but think your engament to the Prince gives you the right to be obsessive and I for one am tired of it." inhaling deeply she spoke once more. "If Bloom indeed attacked you I'm sure she managed to sense your possessive nature for the Prince and felt it unsafe. Teaching Bloom myself your highness I trust her."

The King thought for a moment. "Diaspero I here by state and Aurora as my advisor in this account that the engagement between you and Prince Sky is banished. You are to leave at once." Aurora gripped her arm stopping her from an outraged cry.

"One word and don't think I will hold back. Thy King spoke. She is to be taken back home. Immediately." she added handing her over to the guard outside before closing the door.

"Aurora I thank you. Bloom I thank you as well for sensng the possible danger to Prince Sky. We must be leaving now." and the King and Queen left. Gently closing the door Aurora stood calmly though her nostrils flared.

"This was bogus and you both know it." she barked glaring to the boys. "Sky you of all people knew the risk. Brandon you should have come straight to me if you knew this was happening. Bloom you need to learn not to act without knowing." she said. "All three of you. I'm very disappointed. Get in here now girls and you boys also!" she bellowed angrily and they hurried in the boys knowing she was ticked. "I was trusted to make sure you obeyed the rules of the schools. All of you have broken the rules. Now does anyone have anything to say about it?"

Stella spoke up. "Well we didn't plan on all of this come to think of this maybe this wouldn't have happened if they hadn't been lying about who----

"Enough Stella. Sky and Brandon did what they did its overwith. Though I'm far from being happy I see his reason. You may have been good with royalty but not everyone is. Some want to try other ways. You'll not say another word about it. Boys? Something you want to say?" they shook thier heads. "Winx back to Alfea and you had better be in your rooms when I return. Boys back to your dorms. Your all on probabtion as of this moment."Aurora winced and held her side trying to breath as softly as possible. Looking around she knew it wouldn't be long before it was completely dark and knew Miss Faragonda would be worried. Her head fell back and she tried to send out something to let Faragonda know but she was in too much pain and darkness overcame her.

"Miss Faragonda!"

"What is it girls?"

"Well after Aurora put us and the Specialists on Probabtion she said she was going to follow after speaking with Saladin and no one has seen her since."

"But that was...three days ago." she said in alarm and then headed for her office sending the girls after the boys while calling the teachers herself. "It appears...Aurora has gone missing."

"What?" yelled Sky and the boys.

Professor Poladis spoke up. "I managed to track her into the Enchanted Garden. But then the trail ended."

"But why would she go there?"

Sky frowned and thought back onto a conversation his mother and father had about her. "Because...because---

"Because Aurora has to." sighed Miss Faragonda.

Sky shot his head up. "The Golden Rose is there and she needs a petal once every year. Just before it closes for winter which means...oh no."

"Yes...you all have to find her. Boys if you need back up make it only a couple others...girls just you...we needn't have the whole school know about Aurora." she turned to Sky and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sky, Aurora will be fine. She is strong." he nodded firmly as they headed out and he walked to a senior room with the Brandon and asked for help. Soon they only had three extra people and heading for the Enchanted Garden.

"Sister's...Aurora is weak and in the Enchanted Garden."

"Why would she go there?"

"I don't know but if she's weak I say lets go."

* * *

Alfea was in a state of panic it seemed to Miss Faragonda when they found out Aurora had disappeared. They all knew she was powerful and couldn't understand how she could have come to disappear.

* * *

The Enchanted Garden was basically what it was called a garden that had magical flowers and everything. "Why does she need this 'Golden Rose'?" 

Sky sighed and shrugged. "I haven't the slightest. I never heard them mention it at all. Just that she needs a petal in a tea every year." he said as they all continued on.

"Sky..." called one of the senoirs making them stop and look at him.

"What?" then saw something laying in the muck he was kneeling in and holding the head out of the water. "Aurora!" then rushed forward.

She groaned and blinked looking up in surprise. "Sky? What in the name of magic are you doing here?"

"You've been missing since the incident at Red Fountain...four days ago." She slowly tried to stand and failed falling back down.

She thought for a moment then looked around using her tired brain to figure out what she was doing there to begin with. "The rose...I need the rose petal." she mumbled and tried to stand once more falling once more only the senoir and Sky caught her.

"Holy crap Aurora." he said in surprise.

Sliding to the ground weakly she sighed. "Flora come here please..." she called and the said girl walked up kneeling to her level. "I need a favor..."

"What? I do anything to help?"

"Take two of the boys and two of the winx...go find the golden rose...take one petal and dip it into the pool that surrounds it. Put it into something to hold the water on it. Then hurry back here with it."

"All right." Helie, Brandon, Stella, and Tecna took off quickly to look.

"Sky how did you guys find me?"

"Poladies tracked you to the edge of the Enchanted Garden and we began looking from there." he said and looked around.

"I should have told someone. I didn't realize how dangerous it would have been."

"Something doesn't feel right." said Musa looking around.

"I feel it too." said Bloom. "Like negative energy."

"The Trix." said Aurora and tried to stand merely to fall once more as the said witches laughed insanely landing in the muck.

"Well I guess you really are weak." sneered Icy with a grin.

"But we're not." said Musa with a glare.

"But we're not here for your pxies...we want to fight the real fairy." Aurora knew they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted. She also knew if Flora and the others didn't hurry they'd all be in for some trouble...

Authors Note: so? like it? hate it? tell me what you think please! lol...


End file.
